That First Meeting
by XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: The deleted, alternate, scene from episode 2. Rated M for smut. ZoLu warning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

**Warnings: OOC Luffy, a mild form of crack, strong lemon taste, porn without plot**

It was early morning when a small dinghy carrying only two passengers landed on the island of the Marine Base City. The first to leap off the boat was a hyperactive teenaged boy with dark hair, a red vest, and a straw hat. The second, less enthusiastic than the strawhat one, was a boy with pink hair and round glasses. The two boys made sure to secure their boat before heading into town. It could be said that these two couldn't be more different if they tried. For example, where the one with the strawhat wanted to be a pirate, the pink haired one wanted to become a marine; the strawhat, when he heard of the demon swordsman, had to immediately find him and see him for himself, where as the pink haired one was scared out of his wits from just hearing the demon's name. Yet, despite their dreams and personalities, they both considered themselves friends. So it made sense for the pink haired boy to follow his friend to the marine base, where it was believed the swordsman was being held, and make sure his friend didn't get into trouble, despite all his unheard warnings to the strawhat boy.

"I'm telling you Luffy, I don't think this is a good idea." the pink haired boy spoke in vain again. Once again, Luffy just kept pace and answered back,

"They say this guy is really strong right? Well, I want to know for myself, and everyone else says he is being held at the base right? So he has to be there." Luffy continued on with a big grin, "Besides, I thought you wanted to become a marine, Coby. So we have to head there anyway."

The boy, Coby, held in a sigh. Yes, he wanted to become a marine, but he has already tried to tell Luffy that he thinks he just isn't ready yet. No point in trying again if Luffy was just going to ignore him again. So on they both went to the marine base where the demon swordsman was. After going through the town, and finding out that the whole town had a panic attack if you mentioned the swordsman or the marine captain, which made Luffy laugh and Coby wonder in confusion, they reached a light blue, cylindrical building with a huge stone fence and a large double iron gate with the marine symbol painted in black on the front. Upon sight Coby started to cry tears of joy at seeing the beginning of his dream come true.

"I made it," he sniffed, "I finally made it. This is where you and I part ways Luffy. We didn't have long but-" He cut himself off when he noticed Luffy was no longer beside him, but climbing the brick fence.

"Where's the footholds?" Luffy grunted out.

"Aaaaah! What are you doing?! Get down or the marines will see you!" Coby shouted in panic at his only friend. Luffy ignored him and started looking for the demon.

"Now where is he?" The straw hat muttered to himself.

Coby, done with trying to get his friend to come down, sighed, "I don't think they would keep him out in the open. He's probably in a cell undergr-"

"There he is!" Luffy interrupted as he jumped down. "I'm going to get a closer look." He announced as he ran around the fence to where the prisoner was being held. Coby, in slight shock, followed Luffy around the fence. Luffy once again climbed the fence and stared out into the base where the swordsman was tied up. Coby, not wanting to get in trouble and unable to climb the fence, stayed on the ground and kept watch, making sure no marines came and caught Luffy. Looking up, he noticed Luffy wasn't grinning anymore. In fact, Coby couldn't quite place the expression he saw on Luffy's face, but the closest he could come to was a look of...longing? No, not quite. After a moment where only the wind could be heard, Coby finally asked shakily, "Is it him? Is it the pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro?"

Another moment of silence.

"He's big." Was all Luffy said. Coby stared up at him desperately confused. His usually loud and careless friend was strangely quiet and had an intense look in his eyes... Could Luffy possibly be intimidated by what he saw? Coby didn't want believe that was it, but if Luffy wasn't frightened like him, than why was he acting so strange? Suddenly, Luffy's face split with a shit-eating grin as he pulled himself up and over the fence onto the barren land of the marine's crucifixion yard.

"WAAAAH! Luffy!" Coby screamed from the other side, "What are you doing?! If the marines catch you you'll be executed or Zoro might just do it himself-"

"Coby," Luffy interrupted, "I'll be fine. Why don't you head back into town? I shouldn't be too long."

Not waiting to see if his friend took his advice, Luffy started to walk to the middle of the yard where a man stayed, tied up with ropes to a couple of sticks in the shape of a crucifix. The man made no acknowledgement towards the straw hat until Luffy was no more than a couple feet away from him. The glare Luffy received would have sent any other man running home, shaking in his boots all the way there, but Luffy just stared calmly back with that same grin.

"What do you want?" the man growled at the dark haired boy in front of him. The smile the kid held unnerved him, but there was no way he was going to let him know that.

"Are you Roronoa Zoro? The merciless pirate hunter?" Luffy asked with a bit of excitement. The man sneered at Luffy before answering,

"And why do you need to know?" Luffy's smile grew a bit more as his eyes scanned the body before him.

"I had heard Zoro was supposed to be this really bad bounty hunter, yet here you are, tied up for the whole world to see. Are you really all that strong?" Luffy asked with a small glint in his eye, as if he was purposefully trying to taunt the man. It seemed to work since the man gritted his teeth before answering, "Mind your own damn business!"

A sigh passed through Luffy's lips, but the smile still stayed intact. "I also heard you've been out here for a long time. If I were you I would be starving just after three days."

"I have more spirit than you could ever have." A smirk showed from underneath the shadow of the man's bandana. Still, Luffy's smile didn't disappear. Stepping closer, brown eyes looked down the body of the swordsmen with a spark of mischief in their depths. The smirk disappeared and the glare returned with teeth bared. Luffy chuckled at the display thinking it was funny.

"What a wierdo," Luffy snickered, "thinking spirit will get you through this," suddenly dark eyes grew bright, the smile looked sinister, and a tanned hand laid itself on a bare chest, "all the while you're tied up here naked, exposed for all to look at."

Green eyes widened at the physical contact and a growl escaped thin lips at the words spoken to him.

"Like I said, mind your own damn business!" Zoro squirmed at his bindings hoping the hand on his chest would leave. Hell, he hoped the kid would just go too. No such luck. The hand stayed put, and slowly the area it covered started to warm up with the heat it was being offered. Luffy's smile widened and the hand slowly rubbed against the swordsmen's chest until it landed on a dusky left nipple and pinched it between forefinger and thumb. A surprised gasp sounded through the area as a bottom lip was bit to hold back the small bit of pleasure that followed.

"Stop! Just what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Zoro all but screamed at the strawhat. Luffy ignored the question as his fingers started to twist and pull at the nub underneath them. Soon enough the bud could be felt pebbling underneath the pads of his fingertips. Zoro held back the whimpers he felt coming when Luffy twisted it a little too much one way or pulled on it a little too hard.

"Will you just stop?!" Zoro once again tried. Again Luffy just let the question go.

"You know, just looking at you has me feeling starved, and you have such a big piece of meat." Luffy said while licking his lips and looking down at what lay between Zoro's thighs. A velvety red blush covered all of the bounty hunter's face before he shook it off. Before Zoro could scream at the perverted kid or try and kick him away, the hand that had been teasing his nipple erect was now sliding down his abdomen towards-

"Aaah!"

"Zoro's so big," Luffy giggled as he gripped Zoro's member, "and he isn't even erect yet." Luffy licked his lips again as his hand slowly pumped the shaft in his hand. The other hand soon came up to pinch at the neglected right nipple. He could feel himself holding back a chuckle as he watched Zoro struggling not to call out in pleasure.

"It must be hard for Zoro to not hurt his partner with a piece this big, but Zoro doesn't need to worry about me!" Luffy smiled as an erection started to form. Fingers teased the head and followed the prominent vein as the length twitched in pleasure. Luffy couldn't help but watch as Zoro fought to not let a single sound out. He could bet that the reason he wasn't being cussed out right now was because Zoro was afraid he'd let out a sound of pleasure if he opened his mouth. Personally, Luffy was not one for the silent treatment.

Luffy's smirk diminished just a tiny bit before it came back with a plan.

"I'm guessing Zoro tastes really good, am I right?" Luffy eyed Zoro as Zoro stared at him with that look that said, 'Don't you dare'. Luffy just chuckled at the expression.

"Let's find out then!" The strawhat exclaimed excitedly. However, instead of mouthing his erection, like Zoro thought he would, Luffy moved forward and captured Zoro's lips in a crashing kiss. A tongue peaked out and tried to enter the swordsmen's mouth with no luck. Zoro thought about letting it in just to bite it off, but those hands hadn't stopped moving and if he opened up he would definitely let out an embarrasing moan. He couldn't let the kid know just how much he was affecting him. Luffy pulled back with a pout and a huff at having been denied entrance, but was immediantly back, trying again. This time, when his tongue didn't get in when it tried pushing through, the hand that was circling the broad head of the man's penis moved down and teasingly pressed against his anus instead. Not expecting that, Zoro gasped at the prodding fingers on his entrance, allowing Luffy's tongue to slip into his moist cavern. Happy he got his way, the fingers left the puckered opening and returned back to the length that had turned a slight pink. Luffy moaned at the slick heat he found and tried to get Zoro's tongue to play along with him. Meanwhile, Zoro actually contemplated biting the boy's tongue clean off but forgot about it when he realized the kid could do much worse with him tied up as he was, so instead he fought to keep his noises reigned in, and tried to pretend he wasn't enjoying the tongue in his mouth. Getting annoyed that he had yet to hear anything from Zoro, Luffy mentally growled, grabbed Zoro's hips, and rubbed his clothed body against the swordsmen's naked one while he sucked the man's tongue into his own mouth to play with. Unable to keep it all pent up, Zoro finally moaned into Luffy's mouth and found his tongue willingly playing tonsel hockey with a skilled player. Luffy smiled as he felt Zoro's tongue move against his in a wet dance. Keeping his body close, occasionally grinding onto the body underneath him, Luffy unbuttoned his vest and threw it carelessly to the side.

The kiss ended when the need for air grew to be too much and they both pulled back panting heavily with a thin strand of saliva seperating between them. They took a moment to catch their breath before Luffy's face split with a wide smile. Moving off Zoro for only a moment, Luffy quickly stripped himself of his shorts and carefully placed his strawhat on top of them. Zoro watched breathlessly as Luffy climbed back on top of him and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. His breath hitched and undeniable groan could be heard coming from him when he felt the kid rubbing himself against his erection with his own standing proudly. Luffy as well had to moan at how good it felt to finally give attention to his neglected member.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Zoro's going to feel so good when he's inside," Luffy moaned into Zoro's ear. Shuddering at the hot breath in his ear, Zoro tried to remember why he didn't want the kid doing this to him, but before he could he felt the raven haired kid slide down his body until his mouth was right next to his length. Quickly looking down, he watched wide eyed as Luffy licked up the shaft and gave the tip a quick kiss.

"If Zoro's going to come in, he's going to have to be properly lubricated," Luffy said as an explanation before he took the head in and circled it with his tongue. Zoro gasped and tried to breathe in as he felt more of his dick being encompassed by the warmth of the kid's mouth. Luffy swallowed as much of the meat in his mouth as he could, and once he was sure he would choke if he took anymore, he started to move up and down, hallowing his cheeks every now and then to increase the pleasure Zoro was feeling. Not that Zoro didn't like it, but he preffered it when the strawhat would let go for just a moment to nibble on the shaft and then immediantly start swallowing it back up again. Luffy went on with the blowjob until he could taste the salt of the precum leaking from Zoro. Letting go of the large piece of meat, Luffy looked up to see Zoro had his head thrown back and was breathing harshly into the open air. Smirking at the state the swordsmen was in, he climbed back up the sweaty body and carefully placed himself above the thick shaft underneath. However, before he could sit himself down,

"Wait. You haven't even been prepped, kid."

Luffy looked up at Zoro to see his breathing was hard, but getting better, and he was giving him an intense stare. Luffy smirked as he moved forward and grabbed Zoro's lips in another chaste kiss. Placing his hands on the man's shoulders, Luffy pulled back and answered,

"Don't worry about it," and then let gravity pull him down onto the long member of the swordsmen.

"God! What are you? Some sort of sick masochist?" Zoro moaned as he felt his dick get swallowed by one of the tightest passages there had to be on Earth. Luffy moaned out as he could feel his orifice stretching to an unbelievable circumference, but, thanks to being made of rubber, he didn't feel any pain for it. Once he was seated to the hilt of the swordsmen's 'sword', he took a moment to get comfortable before he started a moderate pace of riding the man underneath him. Zoro stared unbelievingly as the kid almost immediantly started to ride him, and if he wasn't enjoying this so much, he would have contemplated on it more, but right now his dick was currently encompassed by a very tight heat that was rubbing him so good.

Luffy could feel his mouth hanging open as he tried to move faster. He had been right, Zoro's penis felt _really _good moving inside of him. Hoping to enhance the sensation, Luffy started aiming around trying to find his sweet spot. When he finally felt the tip push against it he let out a long moan and kept aiming there as he moved as fast as he could. Still feeling like something was missing, Luffy grabbed Zoro's pleasure ridden face, and smashed his lips back on Zoro's and offered up his tongue as a tiny, but welcome, distraction, that Zoro gladly took.

Zoro grabbed Luffy's tongue and sucked on it as he felt the slick body rub against his own. He could feel as the kid's anus sucked him in and squeezed him so tight causing wonderful nerves to race through his body. In the back of his mind though, he couldn't help but wonder why the kid never once cried out in pain at having something big shoved up there, but it was easily ignored. He would much rather listen to the raven's cry of pleasure and let the inner warmth of him consume his body. Then he felt those hands slide down his face, past his neck, to where his chest was and grab each of his nipples in a small pinch. He could feel as they were pulled and twisted again, and it felt really good with the position he was in. It all felt wonderful, and he completely forgot why he had said no in the beginning.

Luffy played with Zoro's nipples for awhile, enjoying the noise that came from the man when he did, but let go when he felt himself getting close to release. Sitting back, and reclaiming his tongue for his own, his left hand grabbed hold of his own member and stroked it hoping to get even closer to the edge. He was close, very, very close...

"Ah! Z-Zoro! I'm cu-cumming...I'm cumming!" Luffy shouted to the sky as he spilt himself all over Zoro's chest and stomach, causing some of it to get on the ropes holding down his waist.

Zoro stopped breathing as he felt the passage become even _tighter_, and was completely speechless as he came into the kid's hot entrance. He tried thrusting his hips as he rode out his orgasm inside the kid and gave up when there was nothing left to come out. Luffy moaned happily when he felt Zoro try to thrust up into him. That's when his eyes grew wide and he came to a conclusion; he was going to have to do this again with the swordsmen. It was just too good. There was no way he could leave and not have another go with this man. Plus, he was looking for people to join his pirate crew anyway, and this man was supposed to be one of the greatest swordsman around, and he was wonderful to sleep with. Two birds, one stone. Luffy smiled his shit-eating grin as he got up and off of the bounty hunter's limp, wet dick, causing Zoro to moan one last time. Grabbing his clothes, Luffy tugged them on and placed his straw hat on his head and turned back toward Zoro when he was done.

"I've decided something," Luffy pronounced causing Zoro to look at him, "I've decided that Zoro is going to join my crew."

"Crew?" Zoro blinked disbelievingly at the kid. Now that his mind wasn't clouded with pleasure, he was starting to come back to his senses.

"Yeah, Zoro is going to join my pirate crew!" Luffy exclaimed proudly.

Oh hell no...

"Pirate? Tch, screw that business." Zoro muttered as he looked away from the kid.

"And what's so wrong about being a pirate?" Luffy said with a frown.

"I've got better morals than that." Was all Zoro said. Luffy took a moment to stare at him before,

"Yeah, that's great, but I've already decided you're going to join my crew." Luffy said back with his smile in place. Zoro looked over at him as if the kid was crazy.

"You can't do that!" He screamed at the strawhat.

Luffy ignored that and asked, "You are one of the best swordsmen around, right?"

Zoro answered, "Yeah, but mine were taken away."

"Then I guess I'll just get them, and your clothes, back for you." Luffy said as if it was obvious. Then smiled a devious smile,

"So I guess if you want your things back, you are just going to have to join my crew."

Zoro gritted his teeth. Why that cunning bastard... Luffy started heading toward the base when he stopped and looked back towards Zoro.

"By the way, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat pirates, and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Luffy smiled with a thumbs up.

**I'm all hyped up on Mountain Dew, Jolly Ranchers, and FANFICTION CRACK! REVIEW PEOPLE!**


End file.
